wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern shadowrunners
Category: } General Information *'Guild Name: Northern Shadowrunners' *'Guild Website:' *'Guild Forums: http://www.northernshadowrunners.com/' *'IRC': *'Main Time Zone: GMT+1 (CET)' *'Guild Leader: Mindrax' *'Guild Recruiter: Mindrax, Cultrate, Karakein' *'Guild category (PvE, PvP, Raid, Other): PvE, PvP' *'Roleplay: No' *'Voice: Ventrilo' *'Recruiting members status: Recruiting' *'Server type: PvE Dagon, PVP WildSoul' *'Platform: PC' *'Age: 18+' About us ( Who are NSRS?! ) ‘Northern Shadowrunners’ (NSRS) was born in the late 1990´s. We are a swedish gaming community with a bunch of experienced mmorpg-players. Have experience of AO, EQ 1 - 2, EvE - Online, Lotro, WoW, Archlord, Daoc, SWG, CoH/CoV and now even AoC. Our community are respected and well-known in other gaming communities. For us the good and friendly spirit within our community is primary. We want to play on normal relaxed basis where you can play either casual or hardcore. In AoC we are about 70+ members at the moment. ( Our goals ) 1. Enjoy the game, while maintaining and honour our ground values. 2. Establish the guild with a balance of PvE,- PvP and and crafting players. 3. Compete and achieve good in raiding, warfare and all other elements and value quality before quantity. We are not trying to achieve big numbers of members but rather a fixed small number with good, dedicated and mature players. { Who we want and requirements } When accepting new members, we ask the following: Firm Requirements 1. Mature and stable players with a good sense of humour. 2. Not be strange to place one’s guild members above themselves and for the good of the Guild. 3. You must be able to communicate in Swedish or other Scandinavian language. As mentioned, we are a SWE/EU based guild so Swedish or Scandinavian language is a requirement. Optional Requirement * Able to use voice communications like Ventrilo which we are using now. Please note, this does not require you to speak if you are uncomfortable with doing so. The idea of using voice comms. is that you are able to listen, especially during raids when giving/receiving swift commands is key to success. We expect both applicants and members to conduct themselves in a manner that is both responsible and mature, don't insult each other or other members of the gaming community. { Interested?! } Please visit our forum to be taken to our recruitment page, where you can apply to the guild. If your application is successful, you will not only be invited to join the guild on Age of Conan, but as part of the NSRS gaming community as a whole. Many thanks for taking your time reading, we hope to see you in Hyboria. // Mindrax 17:30, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Note There exists two Northern Shadowrunners guilds. We are the founders of Northern Shadowrunners in Anarchy Online and continued using the name in EvE - Online and in Lord of the rings etc. We now play on Dagon & WildSoul and have the site http://northernshadowrunners.com. The NS branch that plays on Ymir is the one that continued playing Anarchy Online and later played WoW on EU - Emerald Dream. They have the site http://northernshadowrunners.se. }} =Basic Information=